


Little Black Dress

by tickleyourprostate



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 2 sex scenes, Anal, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Bottom!Harry, Felching, Feminization, Glorious smut, Little Fluff, M/M, Princess Harry, Rimming, Smut, just fricking read this bc i worked so fricking hard on editing it, lots of smut, oh and they talk about wanting to be parents, princess!harry, top!Louis, we suck at tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tickleyourprostate/pseuds/tickleyourprostate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis spent all day cleaning their flat and Harry wants to reward Louis for working so hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Harry had spent the day cleaning his and Louis' flat with his boyfriend. Frankly, Louis was doing all the work so Harry decided to treat him to something nice. While Louis was taking a shower and humming to himself softly, completely unaware of what was to come.   
Harry quietly tip toed to their bedroom and walked over to his dresser drawer, where he kept a little black box. Tonight was all about Louis, he'd worked so hard on cleaning, and he deserved something.  
Louis walked out of the shower completely relaxed, and steam swirling around him slowly. He walked into his and Harry's bedroom. Not really noticing the curly haired lad in the corner.   
The green eyed boy pilfered through the black box smirking at what he had in there. "Hey Lou? Can you go to the store? We're out of milk. Thank you, love." he hurried before Louis could argue.  
Louis stared at his boyfriend quizzically, "Can't it wait until tomorrow, Haz?" He began to walk to the closet for his clothes.  
"No," Harry argued, "What if I decide I want cereal later?"   
Louis sighed, slipping on joggers and a hoodie, "You so owe me after today." Louis grabbed his keys and kissed Harry on the cheek, "Love you, Curly." With that he strode out of the apartment and down the street. 

Louis hummed a simple tune as he walked into the small grocery store. He grabbed a jug of milk from the back aisle and laid it on the counter. Soon he paid and ambled towards his flat once again. The road seemed to stretch endlessly before he saw his building. Louis was just about to make it home when he heard a squeal. The blue eyed boy looked to his right and saw a girl waving frantically at him. He grinned and hollered, "You wanna autograph, love?"  
Louis hugged the girl and talked to her for a short while before he excused himself. He pushed open the front door and closed it quietly, unsure if Harry's sleeping or not. He placed the milk in the fridge and tip toed up stairs.  
Harry smiled and said to himself, "I'll pay you tonight." He grabbed his secret box and went to his closet where he kept a sexy black lace nighty. Louis had a thing for lace. Harry slipped on the nighty and opened his box. He was the only one who knew about this box and that it had everything he needed for tonight.   
First, he grabbed the deep red lip lipstick, his personal favorite, and traced it over his lips. Harry glided the mascara over his already long eyelashes and put a bow in his hair. Harry had his surprise under his nighty. He put on some Arctic Monkeys and went to the bathroom, closing the door. 

Louis walked into the bedroom, eyebrows raise high when he realized his boyfriend wasn't there. 

"Harry?" He called.   
Harry snickered, "Be out in a minute babe. Almost done! You can just wind down."   
Louis' eyebrows furrowed at Harry's words, "Alright." He slid off his pants and t-shirt, and flinging himself on the bed.  
Harry opened the door quietly, "Louis, close your eyes."   
Louis closed his eyes slowly and sat up on the bed, "H-Haz. If you got another butterfly tattoo I'm gonna kick your arse."  
Harry laughed as he walked out of the bathroom and to their bed, "It's not another tattoo." He said, wrapping his arms around Louis' neck, "Just something for you." Louis gulped as he looked Harry up and down. He had a tiny black, lace nighty on that barely passed his arse cheeks. He felt his cock harden at the sight of Harry's red lips and bow. 

Harry batted his eyelashes, "Like it baby?" He crawled onto Louis' lap, making his nighty rise to show his panties. His surprise for Louis, they were red with black lace and said "love" on them.  
Louis felt his mouth dry out, "I like it a lot, babe. I love it, actually." He ran his fingers along the lace around Harry's prominent hip bones.  
Harry blushed, "I knew you would love it." He played with Louis' hair.  
Louis brought his lips to Harry's softly, "You're such a pretty girl." Louis kissed along Harry's neck slowly, nibbling at his sweet spot below his ear.  
Harry pecked his lips with Louis', "Am I beautiful?" he moaned.  
Louis grabbed a handful of curls and brought the green eyed lad in front of him, "Absolutely breathtaking."  
Harry grinned, making his dimples show, "Am I your princess, Lou?"   
Louis nodded, "Of course. You're my little princess. My baby girl." He kissed Harry fervently.  
"You worked so hard cleaning our castle today, my prince." Harry whispered.  
Louis groaned and gripped Harry's bum tightly, "I gotta keep my princess happy." He kissed his princess roughly.   
Harry ground down on Louis' lap, "Anything for the prince."

Louis tugged on Harry's curls, "How does my princess want to be treated tonight?" He pressed his hips harder into the younger lad's.  
Harry opened his mouth letting Louis get full access of his tongue, "Good and sweet, just like little girls should be treated." He gasped.  
Louis slipped his hands into the back of Harry's panties, circling his finger around the rim, "Like this, baby? Is this what good little girls like?"  
Harry nodded frantically, "Yes, Louis. Little girls love this."  
Louis pressed harder into Harry and mumbled against his lips, "Good little girls are wet. Can you get wet for me?"  
Harry whined, "Already wet for you. Just like little girls do."  
Louis moaned as he grasped Harry's cock and gathered his precum in his palm, "You're soaking wet, baby. You're such a good girl."  
Harry moaned, "Mh hum, all wet for you," biting his lip.  
Louis bit Harry's neck roughly, "You don't get wet for other boys, do you princess?"  
Harry winced, "N-no. Just you. I'm only your princess."  
Louis hummed, "Good girl. You wanna do something to make me happy, princess?"  
Harry nodded, "Very much so."  
Louis kissed Harry's smeared lipstick stained lips, "You wanna suck my cock?"  
Harry leaned away from Louis, arching his back, "Yes please. Need something filling my mouth."  
Louis massaged Harry's scalp, "You're just a little cock slut aren't you? Get on your hands and knees, princess."

Harry hummed as he scurried to get in the position Louis told him to, "Only for you, Lou."  
Louis raised up on his knees, "I better be the only one, princess." The blue eyed boy slipped his aching cock in between the scrawny boy's dark red lips.  
Harry looked up at his boyfriend and winked to drive him crazy as he slowly pushed his nose closer to Louis' stomach. Louis gripped the thick curls in his hand, trying to avoid the bright red bow tangled within them. "F-fuck. You're doing so good. G-good girl."  
Harry laughed around Louis's cock and pulled off, "Love your cock in my mouth Loubear."  
Louis threw his head back, "Nnngh, love it when you suck my cock. You're the best at it, Hazza."  
Harry pushed Louis' cock back down his throat until it reached the back, successfully gagging him.  
Louis felt precum start to drip out as he groaned, "Fuck, babe. You're such a good little princess." He thrusted into Harry's mouth a bit more.  
Harry kept gagging on Louis's cock until he took it all the way out of his mouth "Thank you," he mumbled, before swirling his tongue around the sensitive head and flicking the slit with his pink tongue.  
Louis jerked forward and let out a whimper, "I don't wanna cum yet. Let me eat out your pretty little pussy."  
Harry moaned, "Why not? You can cum down my throat and watch me swallow it all," he teased, "and then you can cum in my wet pussy." he smirked.  
Louis bit his lip and nodded, "As long as you promise to yell my name as loud as you can when you cum for me."  
Harry smiled, "As loud as I can." He said before taking Louis's cock back down his throat.  
Louis moaned loudly, "H-Harry. You're so perfect. Fuck."

Harry hollowed his cheeks deeper, moving slowly and working his tongue around Louis's swollen head. Louis was so close, he felt it. He knew it, but he just needed that extra little push. Harry felt tears in his eyes as he gagged on Louis' cock. He moaned around the head sticking his tongue down into the slit.  
Louis looked into the glistening emerald eyes below him as he felt the wonderful feeling of his slit being prodded at. He came loudly shouting Harry's name for all he was worth, "Harry! HARRY!"  
Harry let the liquid run down his throat ever so smoothly still bobbing his head up and down cleaning Louis' cock of cum. He leaned up to kiss Louis darting his tongue, with cum still on it, into Louis' mouth. Louis sucked on Harry's tongue and savoring his own taste. He knew he drove Harry crazy with that.  
Harry groaned into the heated kiss and leaned them both down on the bed so he was straddling Louis. The smaller boy massaged Harry's arse cheeks apart and slid his finger into the tight hole.   
Harry gasped and tightened his grip around Louis' neck hoisting himself up, "Ohhh Louis. I thought I'm supposed to be surprising you."  
"I know princess, but I love seeing you cum for me," Louis whispered into Harry's ear.   
Harry loosened his arms, "More." he pleaded.  
Louis pressed another finger into his tight hole, "You like that? You like my fingers in your tight pussy princess?"  
Harry nodded and ground himself down on Louis's fingers, trying to bounce on them, "Love them. Love your cock even more," he groaned.  
Louis tutted, "Ah ah ah. I've gotta eat out your pretty pussy first." He shoved his fingers roughly into Harry.   
Harry yelped, "P-please Louis. I just want you to fill me up."  
"I'm gonna have to eat that pussy out afterwards. Get all my cum out for you. You like that princess?" Louis asked as he nipped at Harry's neck.   
Harry leaned his neck back, "Yes Louis. F-fuck me please. A-and eat out my pussy," he stuttered.

Louis smirked, "Whatever my princess wants." He grasped Harry's hips roughly.   
Harry smiled gently, "I want you to make love to me."  
Louis kissed Harry's lips softly, "Of course princess. Whatever you want and I'll give it to you."  
Harry nodded, "I love you Louis."  
"I love you too, Harry. Forever." Louis brought Harry's hips closer to his, loving the closeness of their skin.  
Harry's breath hitched, moving his hips up slowly, "And ever."  
Louis kissed Harry's neck softly, "And ever." Louis pressed himself even closer to the taller boy.   
Harry ran his fingernails up and down Louis's spine and moaned from Louis's kisses, "And ever."  
Louis tightened his grip on Harry and groaned, "You ready princess?"  
Harry gulped before whispering, "I think so."  
Louis peppered kisses all over Harry's face, "Do you know so?"  
Harry laughed, "With all my heart."  
Louis chuckled, "You're so cute."  
Harry wrinkled his nose, "You're cute too, for a prince." He winked before kissing his nose.

Louis began to rub Harry's back and leaned into him, "Get on your back princess."  
Harry scurried off Louis' lap and crawled on the bed, laying on his back, "This good for you?"  
Louis tilted his head slowly and hummed, "How about-"Louis gripped Harry's ankles and pulled him closer, "This."  
Harry nodded, spreading his knees apart, "Much better."  
Louis leaned down and kissed Harry's fluttering hole, "You're such a good princess."  
Harry hummed, curling his fingers in Louis' hair, "I'm your good princess."  
Louis licked Harry a little while longer before he finally lifted his head, "You ready?"  
Harry sighed at the loss of contact, "Yeah. Are you?"  
"Always," Louis smirked a he slowly began to inch his way in Harry's tight hole.   
Harry gasped, "No matter how many times we do this, I'm still never used to your size," he joked, making him blush.

Louis had to refrain from pounding into Harry as hard and fast as he could. He wanted to make love to him as best as he could. Harry looked up into Louis' blue eyes, that were almost completely black now. He opened his mouth to say something, but all that came out was a whine. Louis bit his lip, extremely turned on as he rolled his hips into Harry achingly slow, wanting his boyfriend to feel every inch of him.   
Harry panted short breaths and arched up from the bed, "Feels so good Louis. So slow like that."  
Louis leaned down to bite down on Harry's neck harshly, "Fuck. I love you. I love you so much."  
Harry yelped and moaned at the same time, "I love you too." He said as he ground his hips to meet Louis'.  
Louis kept his slow, tortuous pace up as he muttered lowly, "Do you know what you do to me?"  
Harry placed his hands around Louis's neck, bringing him closer so their foreheads were touching, "What's that love?"   
Louis moaned loudly, "Do you know what you do to me?"  
"I drive you crazy, I know that much," he huffed.  
"You make me feel completely and utterly helpless. I always wanna be with you, and I always wanna fuck you. With those pink lips, green eyes, and chocolate curls. Fuck you're perfect," Louis whimpered the last sentence as he tried to keep his steady pace.

Harry rested his hands on Louis' biceps, stopping his movements, "I wanna be with you for the rest of my life Lou. I want to be the one to experience every adventure with you. I love you so much more than anything I've ever loved."  
Louis felt tears sting his eyes as he choked out, "I'm only ever gonna love you. Please stay with me Haz."  
Harry thumbed over Louis' cheek "Hey now, who said I was going anywhere. Your cock's still in my arse." He joked, but was serious about the first part.   
Louis smiled down at him, "It's not the only thing that's gonna be in your arse tonight."  
Harry raised his eyebrows, "Oh really now?" He questioned as he started to grind his hips again.   
Louis started to roll his hips into Harry at a slightly faster pace, "Yeah. My tongue is gonna be up there chasing after all my cum."  
Harry groaned, "Yeah? You'll have to lick it up good so I can have a taste off your tongue," he said lifting himself off the mattress.  
Louis pushed him back down as he slammed their hips roughly, "Course baby. I know you love my cum on that pink tongue of yours."  
Harry moaned loudly and scratching red marks down Louis' back, "Love your cum. You just taste so good."   
Louis pounded into Harry faster, "I know you do princess and you get to taste it real soon."  
Harry threw his head back moaning, making the vein in his neck stick out farther, "Please Louis. Harder."  
"Anything for my princess," Louis moaned as he began putting all of his force in his thrusts.   
Harry tightened his legs around Louis' waist, "Love it hard, Lou." He panted heavily.  
Louis grunted as he kept thrusting harshly into Harry, "Yeah you do. Princesses love it hard, don't they?"  
Harry pushed his arse down to meet Louis' thrusts,"Uh huh. Pretty little princesses love getting pounded hard," He gasped out.  
Louis felt himself start to stutter with his thrusts, on the edge, as he choked out, "Y-you almost there princess? I want you to scream my name as loud as you can."  
Harry's cock twitched as he moaned out, "Y-yeah. Oh yeah. Keep pounding my arse hard like that. Right there."  
Louis kept pounding harder until he felt himself jerk and moan out, "Harry! Harry! Fuck! You're such a good princess!"  
Harry whispered thickly in Louis's ear, "Am I a good princess? Good princesses make their princes cum," he smirked then moaned, "God Lou. Gonna cum so hard."  
Louis kissed Harry's swollen lips, "You're the best princess. Especially when you cum."  
Harry started clenching around Louis's cock while kissing his sloppy and gently, "M g-gonna c-cum."   
Louis kissed Harry gently and whispered lovingly, "Cum for me princess."  
Harry moaned then caught his breath and panted as he came. "Louis! Louis! Louis! You're so fucking good at fucking me!"  
Louis tugged on the bow in Harry's sweaty curls as he murmured, "I know. You're so good at getting fucked."   
Harry whimpered, "Please cum in me." He pleaded, his hole sensitive from the motions.  
Louis groaned as he pushed farther into Harry as he came with a loud shout, "Fuck! Harry!"  
Harry sighed, "Wow."  
Louis let out a long sigh, "Yeah. Wow."  
Harry held his boyfriend close, "I love you."  
"I love you too," Louis said.   
Harry smiled, "We're not done."  
Louis chuckled, "Of course not babe," He pulled out slowly, and crawled down Harry's body, "You ready?"  
Harry played with Louis's long locks and nodded proudly, "Yes"

Louis breathed in nervously as he began to lap at Harry's red hole. He felt the bitter taste of his cum as he tried to balance it on his tongue. Harry winced, "You're doing so good babe." Louis got encouraged and began to suck roughly and flick his tongue past the tight muscle.  
Harry groaned, riding Louis' tongue panting heavy when he came for a second time, "Didn't think I'd do that," he joked.  
Louis felt some of the cum land on his cheek as he attacked Harry's lips with cum still on his tongue. Harry swirled his tongue around in Louis' mouth, fighting for dominance and tasting Louis's cum.  
Louis moaned as he pressed harder onto Harry's mouth. Harry looked into Louis' eyes, moaning, still working his tongue with Louis'.  
Louis looked at Harry in a haze and said, "Your cum is on my face."  
Harry smirked and licked his cum off of Louis' cheek, "Better?"  
Louis leaned in a kissed Harry, licking at his tongue to taste some of the green eyed boy's cum, "Yes. You taste so good princess."  
Harry grinned and blushed, "You too, Lou."

Louis backed away for a moment and took in Harry's appearance. He was flushed with lipstick smeared on his face, hair knotted and tangly, with glowing green eyes. Harry batted his eyelashes, "What?" He asked, "What's that look for?"  
Louis looked at the thickly coated lashes of his boyfriend as he spoke, "You're such a pretty girl. You're the prettiest little thing I've ever seen. I'm so glad I can call you mine."  
Harry giggled, "Thank you. I'm yours. Forever." Harry perked up, "Louis! If I start dressing like a girl do you think they'll let us start going out in public?"  
Louis giggled, "I hope so. You're cuter than any of us, so the can't exactly say no." He pecked Harry's lips.  
Harry groaned, "No one is cute as you."  
Louis blushed and rolled his eyes, "Let's take a vote then!"  
"There's only two people here, love," Harry said as he combed his infers through Louis' teased hair, "I'm serious about the dressing in drag thing though." Harry said while smiling.  
Louis pulled out his phone and said, "How about we ask the boys? And babe you can dress up in drag all you want because you're fucking hot." He clicked on snap chat as he spoke.  
Harry agreed, "You know the boys are gonna bug us about me looking like this." He said, looking up at his boyfriend.  
Louis shook his head, "No they won't. I'll make sure they won't. Besides, you're so gorgeous that Perrie should take some tips.  
Harry laughed, "Don't tell that to Zayn!" He looked up in the camera and saw his image, "Louis my lipstick is everywhere!"  
Louis chuckled, "You're fucking gorgeous." He snapped the picture and glanced at his boyfriend, "What should the caption be?"

Harry thought for a moment, "Who's cuter, the prince or his princess?"  
Louis' eyes widened and he squealed, "You're perfect!" He hurriedly typed it in and sent it off, "Now we wait, princess."  
Harry locked his fingers with Louis' and sighed heavily, "I hate waiting. We have to wait for everything."  
Louis smirked, "I could think of some things to help with waiting."  
Harry ran his thumb over Louis', "What's that?"  
"I don't know if you have enough cum for that princess," Louis giggled.  
Harry shoved the blue eyed boy's arm playfully, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Babe, I would love to fuck you again but I'm pretty sure you can't handle that," Louis said as his phone buzzed.  
Harry shrugged, "Who was that?" He asked as he looked at the screen.  
Louis unlocked his phone, "It's Niall. Let’s see what he said." He held down the screen to play a screen of the bloke laughing and saying, "Definitely Princess Harry!"  
Harry blushed and turned to Louis, "I think Niall wants some of princess Harry."  
Louis growled and pinned Harry to the bed, "You're all mine."

Harry smirked, "I know. All yours. If you could be a girl, would you? Like a real one?"  
Louis' phone buzzed and he grabbed it, "I don't think so."  
Harry looked at the phone, "I think I would. Maybe. If you were a girl, I'd still be with you. What's the first thing you would do?" He asked Louis even though he says no.  
Louis held down the screen to reveal a picture of Liam winning with a caption reading, "Which one is the princess?" Louis laughed and snapped another picture of him and Harry. "I would play with my tits, masturbate, and have you fuck me. You?"  
Harry shook his head, "Mine's kinda like yours. I'd let you fuck me like there's no tomorrow and then we could finally have a baby." He said the last bit lowly.   
Louis' eyes widened, "You wanna have kids? Really?"  
Harry blinked slowly, "Yeah, more than anything." He cleared his throat, "What about you?"  
Louis nestled his fave in Harry's neck, "I would love to have a baby with you. It'd be great."  
Harry let out a breath, "Dad and daddy."  
"I like Papa actually..." Louis trailed off softly.  
Harry smiled, "Me too. I should go take this make up off though."  
Louis pouted, "Okay. You're just so pretty though, babe." His phone vibrated and Zayn's snap chat name popped up onto the screen.  
"I might just leave it on for tonight," he winked. "Ah, Zayn. What does he have to say?"

Louis held up his phone to show the picture of Zayn arching an eyebrow with a caption reading 'Do I even wanna know?' Louis threw his head back and laughed.   
Harry laughed, "Come here. Gimme your phone." He brought Louis closer.   
Louis looked at him, "What is it?"  
Harry kitten licked Louis' lip, "Nothing. Just wanted to kiss you."  
Louis smirked at him, "Really? What're you doing with my phone then?" He leaned forward and kissed Harry, nibbling on the younger lad's lip.  
Harry kissed him back gently, "Nothing. Just nothing." He said while kissing down Louis' neck and secretly opening snap chat up again.  
Louis moaned softly, "P-princess nnngh..."  
Harry smirked as held down the button on the screen to take a video, "What do you want me to do for you, my prince?" He asked between their lips, gliding his tongue over Louis' bottom lip, asking for entrance.  
Louis felt breathless as he whimpered, "I-I w-want you to-uhh..."  
Harry kept pressing his lips to Louis', taking advantage of his mouth, and shoving his tongue in while moaning for the camera. Louis tangled his small fingers in Harry's curls, "Suck me off."  
Harry's dimples were showing, "Gladly babe." He said after sending the video to Liam, Niall, and Zayn. Louis kept kissing Harry as he smirked against his lips, "You get all you wanted for the boys?"  
"How'd you know? We could show them more. At least one of them. Put em on FaceTime," he said, sucking on Louis' collarbone, "Pick Niall. Give him a good show to wank to."  
Louis moaned, "N-Not while you're my p-princess. That's all f-for me." Louis gripped Harry tightly on his words.  
Harry chuckled darkly, "Okay, I'm all yours. Now sit on my chest, wanna suck you off in a different position."  
Louis' eyes widened, "O-Okay." He moved up his boyfriend's sweaty chest and sat down.  
Harry smiled lightly at the older boy, "You control tonight. Use my mouth." He said as he wrapped his mouth Louis' cock.

Louis threw his head back and started to thrust down Harry's throat slowly. The curly haired lad rubbed his large hands up and down Louis' thighs and gripping his arse, all while humming around his cock.  
Louis mewled, "You're doing so good." He picked up his pace and started to hit the back of Harry's throat. Harry gagged slightly, squeezing his eyes shut and producing muffled moans. The blue eyed boy threaded his fingers into Harry's hair and started to slam his cock as far as it would go.   
Harry gagged even more and cried out with tears swelling in his eyes and running down his cheeks.   
Louis stopped for a moment, worried, "Are you okay?"  
Harry pulled his mouth off Louis' cock, breathing heavy, "Yeah. I'm good."

Louis started to pull away from Harry, scared of hurting him. Harry grabbed Louis' hips, forcing his cock back down his throat. He sucked on the throbbing head hard and slow. Louis groaned loudly and felt himself nearing the edge, "F-fuck." Harry stared into Louis' eyes, with his bright green ones, sucking more silently begging him to cum. Louis started to let out incoherent strings of sounds as he spilled into Harry's mouth.   
Harry choked on Louis' cum, but swallowed it anyway, "I love you." He said, his voice wrecked and raspy.  
Louis leaned down and kissed his boyfriend passionately, "I love you more."  
Harry grinned, "I think your phone went off."  
Louis took in a few breaths, "I bet it did." He quickly unlocked his phone to see three unread snaps.   
"Lemme see!" Harry chirped or, at least, his attempt.

Louis chuckled, "Love what I can do to that throat and voice of yours." He held down the one from Niall, who had a flushed face and a nonsensical line of letters below. Liam's was him crinkling his nose and shaking his head. Zayn was laughing awkwardly, "No. Please. No. No more."  
Louis giggled, sliding off Harry's chest and laying beside him, "Last one princess." Harry nodded and leaned in to kiss Louis' cheek for the picture.  
"Harry?" Louis asked.  
"Hmm?"  
"You really wanna have kids, don't you?" Louis interrogated nervously, looking at his small hands. Harry chuckled and laced his fingers with the smaller lad's, "More than anything, really."  
Louis gulped and looked up at his boyfriend, "I want them too, but right now isn't the right time. I know you're gonna argue that we have enough money and such, but they shouldn't have this lifestyle."  
Harry arched a brow, "Me dressing up as a girl? Louis I'm not gonna do that in front of the kids."  
Louis shook his head and let out a laugh, "No. I meant fame. Well at least not when there're paps following us around and harassing us."  
Harry looked down, knowing it was true, but wishing it wasn't, "I know, but I just want them so badly. You have no idea."  
Louis nodded and held Harry's face in his hands, "I know, baby. I know. Just give it a couple of more years, please."  
Harry nodded slowly, "Alright."

Louis gave him a smile, "You want them to call you daddy?"  
Harry gave him a shy smile and hid behind his sweaty curls, "Maybe." He giggled.   
Louis pushed the curls out of the way and leaned forward to kiss him, "How does Papa sound for me?"  
"Perfect."  
Louis grinned, "Just like you."  
Harry chuckled, "Look at who's cheesy now."  
Louis shrugged, "You love it."  
That's how the night went between the two boys, sharing kisses while talking about being Daddy and Papa.

**Author's Note:**

> This has 2 sex scenes and they both cum twice. We didn't plan that but holy fuck it's hot.


End file.
